Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:How to use this wiki
D&D Lore Wiki was established as a reference guide to Dungeons & Dragons. Our primary goal is to to unlock the vast breadth of forgotten D&D lore buried in obscure and out-of-print D&D books, and provide inspiration to players and DMs alike. The following advice will help you to get the best value from this wiki. Note: At current, it is strongly recommended to switch to Classic Categories using the icons on the top-right of category pages, as the default view sacrifices usability for SEO. For Dungeon Masters You can use this wiki as a source of inspiration and ideas. As DM, the entirety of D&D lore is fair game for use in your campaign. * Browse Category:Deities and Category:Pantheons to select a pantheon of deities for your campaign world. Learn more about the beliefs of their followers and organizational structure of their churches. * Browse Category:Organizations to identify unique and interesting mage guilds, religious orders or other groups in your campaign. * Read up on the lore of the monsters in your campaign. Who are their allies? What are their goals? * Browse Category:Named creatures and Category:Characters to select bosses or villains for your campaign. * Browse Category:Magic items and Category:Mundane items for interesting treasures which don't appear in the current edition of Dungeons & Dragons, or to find out what they might look like. * Browse Category:Locations for interesting sites where adventures can take place. * Browse Category:Adventure modules to find an old D&D adventure you can adapt, or Category:Campaign settings to choose a world in which to set your campaign. * Learn what D&D's fictional languages sound like and how they are written. * Need inspiration? Hit up to decide which concept will form the basis of your next session. Think outside the box. Above all, remember that your campaign world is yours alone, and D&D "canon" only exists to inspire, not bind you. You are free to ignore what the official books say, and to change and adapt ideas as you form your own campaign. Note in particular: * Events which officially happened in the past may have yet to happen in your campaign, ready for your players to take the starring role. * Places appearing in one official campaign world or location can be freely cherrypicked and placed wherever you like in your own campaign world. For writers Whether writing an official Dungeons & Dragons product or just a homebrew work, this wiki can help you to maintain a connection to the traditional D&D lore. * to be certain your new NPC's names don't clash with existing characters. The same can be done for the title of books and adventure modules. * Name-drop interesting NPCs that long-time fans may recognize. For D&D players When creating a new character, use the wiki to give you ideas. * Read the description of your character's race to gain inspiration into their background. What are their communities and culture like? * Browse Category:Characters by race to find interesting names you can use your for your character. * Browse Category:Organizations for groups which your character may belong to, or aspire to join. * Browse Category:Familiars to find interesting names for your character's familiar or pet. * Look up your character's deity to learn what religious tenets they are traditionally expected to follow. If you haven't chosen a deity yet, browse Category:Pantheons to find the deities your DM may be using, and select one that sounds interesting. * Remember that your DM's campaign world does not need to match the "canon" content appearing at this wiki. Every D&D world is unique and draws on a combination of official, unofficial and original ideas. * Take care not to read spoilers. Your DM may also use data this wiki, and learning it ahead of time may spoil the fun. The DM may also have changed it from its appearance here. For D&D fans Even if you haven't played D&D in a while, or have never played at all, you can spend hours learning about the history of Dungeons & Dragons and the vast depth of lore the game has forgotten. * Start at Category:Browse to see the top-level index. From there, you can browse all the site's categories and subcategories. * Browse Category:Creatures to learn the lore of D&D's monsters, their origins, history, social structure and * Browse Category:Rules to learn who invented each of D&D's rules, and how they have changed over time. * Browse Category:Publications by type to learn about the D&D books throughout the years, and Category:Real people to learn about the writers and other people who brought D&D to the world. * Check out other world-specific D&D wikis which have more detailed lore on specific worlds. Particularly recommended is the Forgotten Realms Wiki, perhaps the single largest collection of official D&D lore. For contributors to this wiki If you'd like to help contribute to this site, see How to contribute and Editing guidelines. Category:Browse